The grey Mare
by Irina68AZ
Summary: Your life difficult for freedom from the very appearance of life. But when you also become a mother... Especially if you raise her cub in the dark... So what happened to the gray Mare. And now her and baby will be tested. Will they ever return home? Bun-Bun/Ural
1. 0) characters

*Taura - silver young stud. Calm, free, independent, good-hearted horse, a son of the thunderbolt (Aroman) from the older mares, the current King of the Cascade Mountains, the husband of bun-bun and the father Uraly.

*Bun-bun - a young gray Mare. Understanding, kind, voluntary and independent horse. Daughter Broly from the main filly, the favorite Tauri (Queen of the Cascade Mountains) and mother Uraly. Pride sometimes does not bring her any good.

*Brolga - strong and proud grey horse, who desperately protects his herd. Was the husband of Clio, and later became Cleo, and later Erandi, father bun-bun, and several unnamed minor. Even though he is terrible and dishonest, but with the family behaves quite differently: showing care and affection. In Mountainous Country it is second in importance.

*Aranda wife Bragi after Cleo, stepmother bun-bun. With the step-daughter do not get along, their children do not have (seen she was infertile).

*Clio (invented by me and Amadi) was the first wife Bragi. Died, giving birth to a dead foal.

*Cleo (my imaginary and Ahmadi) - black piebald Mare, wife Bragi after Clio and the mother of bun-bun. Weak, cowardly, manual.

*Ural - light chestnut foal. Son Tauri and bun-bun, the heir of the Cascade Mountains. Kind, understanding, all want not to disappoint mother. He looks at her.

*Cornelius brown stallion, son of Marie, a friend of bun-bun. Kind and calm, always support his sister. After retiring from the herd, got her own (similar to Thunder, only it has a smoky-white circle of the eye).

*Gold - the arrogant Mare in the herd Prince, the mother snake. She's cute, but sometimes becomes angry. Wants to be the main Mare and therefore always plays himself in the herd an important individual. As the saying goes: a good face and soul gala; on the exterior don't look, find the beauty inside; looks can be deceiving, beauty is hidden inside (not the same as in the series).

*Snake (invented by me) - one of the sons of the Prince and Golden. Was another Ural, but then it became his enemy and sought at every opportunity to prove himself better than him.

*Prince of the West is a very egotistical and foolish Ruler of the West. He has no Queen, and he wants that his partner was a beautiful, pedigreed and belonged to a noble blood. So he wanted to marry bun-bun, but Uralu, don't need a link and an obstacle, to kill. (Prince - chasing Brolga and boon boon with Urulai - Taura runaway)

*Karavon (invented by me) - black and grey bird of the Supervisory official spy of the Prince of the West. His eyes always look angry and he never smiles. Never life is never happy.

*Mopac - a wise owl who gives advice to bun-bun and Urale, prefers to speak in verse. It helps bun-bun and Orale to cope with difficulties in the West and refers to them as my new family.

*Blackie (I invented) - horse hunter don. Low is a descendant of the horses, brown, black eyes, circumference of muzzle light orange, signal orange hooves and hair cropped short. Loves to chase wild vagrants and mock them in their situation. His name he did not fit...

*Snow - a horse Charlie. Cowardly and wrong.

*Parrots are noisy birds. Their loud, repetitive cries are usually nothing but gossip. At the first sign of danger they fly into the air and warn of the danger.

*Geologist - a generous person living in the Bush for a very long time. He is looking for gold and helps animals as often as you can. He showed bun-bun: that not all people crave a horse's soul.

*Charlie - the grandson of the old geologist, son of the don, each Urale. Generous boy who loves the Bush and animals as well as grandfather. His personal white horse with grey mane, named Snowball. He did not approve of his father's hunting horses.

*Don - Charlie's father-in-law and an old geologist. Hunter Brumby. He seems very purposeful when it comes to money, and can not see the sadness of the son, when he sees the father do for a living. Don and geologist don't get along very well because hunting for Brumby. Spends most of the year with his son in his cabin. He often tries to catch a Brumby - especially bun-bun (which was taken from the Mountainous Country to the West. Calls it because of the elusiveness of Gray Devil). He rides his own horse named Blackie.

*Bob is a colleague of don. He sometimes participates in hunting Brumby and uses the cabin of the don as a base.

*Marie (invented by me) - faithful, quiet, unselfish, no cockroaches in my head, caring, nice. Podesavati, gneto-podlosti suit. She was best friends with Cleo, as Cleo and is always trying to warn her from danger. Mother of Thunder, nanny, nurse for bun-bun.

*Chang and Chiclana sister's bun-bun on Broly, inseparable friends. These two sister do not like bun-bun, due to the fact that it is the father's favorite.

*Zacky and Laurus (I invented) - mother's Changi and Chiclana. They are proud of themselves for what gave birth to foals like yourself. Unlike daughters they have is that: Zakka mark on the face covering bangs a bit, and laurels of its present. I hate Cleo and bun-bun.

*Lip - the European rabbit is middle-aged. Despite the isolation, he's grumpy, but his old bones are still able to help others. Does not like anxiety and those who are above him.

*Sigmund - ordinary stallion-leader, and an inhabitant of the highlands. Laid eyes on Cleo. Tried to catch bun-bun. He Brolga older or younger, this is unknown.

...

Cleo chose a shifted version of the exterior and the name (her own idea) my assistant. Looks like she chose a name.

Sisters bun-bun Kok are just those two who liked the Arrow. She picked them appropriate names.

The role of mothers sisters play themselves. In their next sketches.


	2. 1) One leaf falls, another grows

It all started here.

Where wild animals, unburdened by the hardships of the human world, inhabited by only a few and the most remote from civilization corners of the planet, which are far the Australian Alps.

In the high mountain country in the Cascade Mountains, the vast forests, which for many years were home to animals and birds. There are also herds of grazing wild horses.

Law of the Mountain Country is a huge Golden-brown horse named Araman. Its territory was near the mountain called eagle Mountain. He had in his herd of milk-white pet named Bel-Bel. Origaudio fourth foal.

And then according to the Cascade Creek was the territory of the formidable and mighty horse.

Broly.

Large young stud, great body. Flexible, very strong. Its kind of terrible instilled in the hearts of the subjects of the admiration, respect and awe. He: harsh, angry, obstinate fighter, tirelessly sought their goal but fair.

It was spring time...

So wanted to relax in the sunshine bask in your favorite place to swim in the dust - that's my favorite moment Broly.

But today he was not destined - it's spring, it's time for mating and for the little offspring. And no outsiders here, too, will not do. That means he was aggressive and dangerous.

It was necessary to protect their possessions during this period, more serious than ever.

All the herd is valuable. As mares as foals. Even a few males who obeyed him.

But the most valuable of all these was one Kaur-red with tan mane and tail Mare, with brown eyes and a star with a narrow blaze and a dashed white between the nostrils. Clio.

Klio is his eldest wife, that commands all, as he is.

She couldn't go long distances without a break, she's often tired because of the big belly. Who said that the wait is not long. The herd had four pregnant mares. They, too, were waiting for the kids. Father was the leader of the Brolga.

Clio. -approached her Brolga asking. -Are you healthy?

She sighed smiling, rolling his eyes. What's he so worried about? Because it gives offspring.

-Uuu. Aha ha ha... of Course, dear. In the end, horses are often born foals.

-Well, well. said so Brolga and went to conquer the mares free.

Brolga have been many times father children Klio. But he wanted the unborn to make his heir. So he was worried for the condition of the Clio, as if it were their firstborn. Though he didn't show it.

And here, in the evening, at dusk, all the mares become mothers. Brolga got acquainted with everyone.

But something here was not in abundance.

-What's the matter? asked the Brolga at all. -Where's my baby?! Where Clio and foal?! -ordered Brolga to answer for themselves.

Clio. Your... Well, your wife is here. But gebk... -said someone from the herd. -And no...

-What do you mean "nope"? -did not understand Brolga.

Well, it happens... rarely. But. Happen. -said one Mare.

Brolga found it under the ledge on which he majestically guarding their possessions.

Her stomach was still large, about she was a foal...

Clio. What is it?

-Do not worry. -she answered him quietly. Tomorrow he will appear, just pripodnesla.

Brolga snapped. Went to Clio, silently rubbed my nose against her nose. Then her stomach whispered.

-Hey, there. You come on don't be long, we're waiting for you. See thou do it not your mother hurts, when you see the light.

Hey, Clio. You just got up? -smiling, said Marie, when the chief approached her.

Klio always got up early with Brolgas.

-Not really something. she confessed. -Sleep disturbed last night.

-Frustrated with life? -sorry Marie friend. -Don't worry.

Easy for you to say. Clio muttered under his breath and started eating her grass.

Not yet heard Brolga calling for her. Approached him at a gallop.

-Take the herd to the other shore of the lake and stay there until I get back. 'he ordered her.

She looked at him with excitement and asked.

Why? Where are you going? What's going on?

-In our territory is a strange stallion, I have to get rid of it.

With these words he rushed at a gallop. Clio followed him with her eyes until his figure disappeared behind the trees. Then, sneer, went up the hill. Had to lead the herd to another part of the coast.

Stomach bothered her and prevented to run fast. She snorted and threw back his head back, trying to escape from the irritation. When the herd was in a safe part of the lake, she felt a sudden and terrible flash of pain in the abdomen.

She called as loud as I could for Marie. She very quickly turned around with her cub.

Clio looked at her and said quietly.

-Look for the herd... I can't right now, I think I'm about to foal.

-Finally! Good luck. -said Marie.

Clio lay down and waited. It was surrounded by several girlfriends to support.

Brolga returned victorious ago.

However, something he did not like.

Why so quiet?

The horses voice sounded muffled and even a little frightened.

The leader proudly walked into the crowd. The heads of all immediately bowed in obeisance. He saw in their eyes a panic.

Yes, what happened?

Brolga came to the place in the center of the horses.

Clio was lying with a small foal in the amoeba, between the rear legs.

Well, what's this?

-What happened?! uncomprehending Brolga exclaimed, his eyes bulging.

All were silent.

Well... So... Sometimes... Rarely. But... maybe... -said one Mare.

WHAT?!

These words in the silence sounded so loud that startled all sank.

Brolga in horror looked at lying! The meaning of these words reached him slowly. No. Like this? Why?!

-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!

Echo mountain tops picked up and spread far wild cry of despair...

Three months have passed, since that sad moment...

Now the leader was not close to anyone...

How could this happen? How could the foal be born and once to die? How could Clio?

What's bad: love contains both honey and gall.

But with time, many things are forgotten. And the background recede.

Brolga almost forgot about the accident. Ahead of so many important things. It was necessary to continue to live by yourself.

Memories of Clio were dimmed with mist.

But! Despite this, Broly needed must the family.

The confusing and complicated. -growled Brolga from his ledge. -There's nothing. Oh, Clio. As this is all your fault.

No, he will not choose worthy here. He knows them all and none of them good.

It is necessary to look somewhere else.

Can go to Aromano and take Bel-Bel?

YES EXACTLY! BEL-BEL! Here's one which will be a wonderful decoration! The beauty of Bel-Bel is superior to the beauty of clea. Yes, Bel-Bel in the Mountain Country is very famous for its: a suit, wisdom, speed, agility.

Brolga and headed towards the territory of the king.

He was already from the trail that people were pushing their cattle, suddenly froze on the spot. Hearing the whinny of a Mare.

He peeped her, but in vain.

Again, the voice.

And two more, and the voices of the people.

PEOPLE NEARBY HORSEBACK RIDING! We must leave immediately. And as a wise horse, the Brolga turned and ran. But, he suddenly wanted to find out the owner of that voice.

He jumped closer, hearing the sound of the inheritance.

Suddenly he froze from what he just saw.

Two men on dark horses going in the direction of the hut of a Dead Horse, and followed them with a mountain of things all black piebald Mare.

He slowly followed them, making his way between the trees parallel to the trail, not taking his eyes from the piebald horse. So he had not yet seen.

Riders, sleepily swaying in the saddle and not even heard their horses neigh, noticing more often the wild horse.

After watching for a bit. He returned to his herd.

But the idea of the peg pretty woman never left him. And he went back again, looking off the cliff between the trees.

-It's beautiful. Wonderful, charming. A horse to be in the pen and be the servant of the man is simply impossible.

Black head, chest, left part of the rump; on his forehead a white star, all the rest white; black hair with pale tips to the middle.

And she tied a long rope and small pole.

He wanted to take a chance and sometime to get her, but a man came out. And Brolga, without hesitation rushed away.

That night, Brolga again appeared there. Waited in the hut off the light. Sniffed, listened. Like anything.

After waiting some time, went on the open area to the side of the yard to the paddock. One was the two horse riding dark horses. And in the other one.

Slowly approaching, he called out half asleep.

She looked up in surprise, scared and whinnied softly, slid his feet.

-Quiet, you! -Brolga told her. -Well, Hello.

Hi. -hesitantly she answered. -Who are you?

-I'm your secret admirer.

-What are you doing here? -puzzled asked the filly.

Me anything there is certainly no need.

-You wild, run away quickly, you're caught!

-Come with me.

You? -did not understand his Mare. -Where are you?

-Into the wild. You're free, you'll do whatever you want, run to me, run.

-Here's another! Gotta go with savage! -outraged Mare.

-Don't shout! -he uttered a low hoarse grunts, trying to be gentle with her. -I the mighty Brolga! And if we compare with your buddies, I am the leader.

Is supposed to impress me?

-And you already had stallions?

-No. -a little sheepishly replied the Mare.

-How interesting. I thought the whole... um... virgins simply does not occur. It turns out they are still there! Wow...

The Mare nervously gulped and stepped back six paces. This wild stallion is meant?

-What's your name by the way?

-Cleo... -whispered.

-Cleo. how about repeated Brolga. His eyes turned colder, it seemed that he was looking somewhere through her, and sees through. -So why do you have Cleo, there was no one else?

-Is not wanted. quietly whispered to the Mare.

-So you waited for me. -probably in the affirmative he said, and added. -So I want to be first! You...

Cleo stood from heard on its hind legs and waving the front yelled.

GO! FAST! SAVE!

And the cabin door opened! Brolga started and ran, hurrying to hide behind a rock. But still a man with a beard saw him. He ran up to Cleo and put my hands up, trying to calm her down.

'Hush, girl, hush! Calm down! All over! -she began to come around. -Well, well. -stroking the master of her muzzle as she sat down and allowed him to approach. -Hush... Hush... Everything is calm.

Cleo was at a loss... the Nerve! The phrase "I want to be the first," she involuntarily shivered. Wow! He wanted her for yourself. She knew what are stallions, but that's that. Yes, some savage!

-He will return, it is clear now. -the man said when he realized the situation. -He likes you. But I won't let him.

The horse snorted at this.

-Have you noticed that Brolga is talking to himself? said the grey Mare with black hair, brown eyes, with a diamond on his forehead, reaching below the eyes, bangs slightly covered his, on the front legs markings to 1/2 pastern (polpetti).

I'm sure he decides to choose for himself. suggested brown Mare with black hair, brown eyes, on all four legs marks to 1/2 pastern (polpetti).

You know, Clio is long overdue to be replaced.

-She had to give place to a more worthy leader. -I agree with my friend Mare.

Brolga and all his talked.

-"How could I before it to argue?!" I - Brolga! I'm the Almighty! I always take by force what does not obey me, and I asked her how the hell some youngsters! More I can not humiliate. I will get it, even if I get caught!

And this Brolga, without explanation, quickly took everyone to a safe place.

-Let his heart will not go against reason. -worried Marie.

-I do not understand. said the grey Mare with black hair, brown eyes, with a diamond on his forehead, reaching below the eyes, bangs slightly covered his, on the front legs markings to 1/2 pastern (polpetti).

-What he wants to do? asked yourself one foal.

But Brolga heard him. Is anyone of you! -blurted it before I go back to the hut.

He didn't want to accept the refusal of the Cleo - her beauty and grace captivated him. And he WANTED to possess it. Although it belongs to the people.

-She will be mine. -he promised himself'.

For three days comes back. Three days of hiding their risks to freedom, watching the cliff behind the trees, behind this young piebald Mare, tied a long rope to a small post, trot running in circles. For three days he was painfully trying to get this Mare yourself. How to get to your herd. He wanted this, desperately wanted this young beauty here also fled among his mares.

But every day was standing next to the man. He shouted approvingly, sometimes waving the whip a few inches from the ground. He did not depart from the Mare. Stood near, approached, watered, again retreated, and then threw off from the post the rope and led the Mare into the corral.

But the man soon made a mistake. What Broly was good.

He put on Cleo bridle with the bit, put a halter and led her into the open, to train.

From the hut came the voice of the second person. Brolga stress twitched his ears.

Hey! Come here!

-What?! the first answered and tied the halter to the paddock, went up to the cabin.

He left. Left must be, just for a few minutes.

Broly have at this moment escalated all the senses and instincts. He rushed at a gallop to the Mare.

Cleo heard the banging of hooves, the hoarse breathing, and turned around.

-AAH! in horror she cried. -It's back!

She was scared, she was very, very scared! It is not separated from the wild stallion absolutely nothing! No walls, no shelter, no good man, there was nothing between them! She began to try to break away, beat feet, shook his head, turned away! Finally we ripped the leash and she ran. Brolga her.

-Come on! -roared terribly at her back.

He drove her from the hut on the hill, hearing the curses threats. When they were already over the hill, there was a battle between people, but what does he care?

-What have you done?! Well, you're stupid!

Hey! Yours, Sam answered!

-Who's left?!

-Did you suspect it and yawned!

-Do I have to buy a pack of horses to ensure that their I took?! I now ride things?!


	3. 2) a Prisoner in the bridle or the will

Cleo ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. She just wanted to escape from this "mad" savage.

Brolga and drove her farther away from the ridge of the Dead Horse and rather grinned.

When they approached the trees of the forest, he decided to stop playing catch-up and adding speed was side by side with domesticated and shouted her orders, "stay", but she didn't listen. He continued:

Wait! Just pull the fuck over, you stupid! I told you to WAIT!

Now he began to bite and head to slow down. Finally, the frightened Mare slowed down and going for a run skipping the beginning of the quiet to stop.

She was tired from the race, her shoulder with neck pain, she was scared...

Catching his breath, she was going to say but, the Brolga had the first.

-That's better. he railed at, and then punished. -Listen to when I say "stop"! I confess, I thought you'd be faster, and you move like a yearling stallion!

Catching his breath, listening to it, Cleo... She just cringed. Her face snarled so it seemed the bit in her mouth will now be prokashani.

He thinks he's won something that people call "jackpot" or something like that?

-What can you afford want, freak?! Yes. She was angry.

But it seemed he wasn't paying any attention to her shriek (he apparently took that as a compliment, "thank you, what a mighty...". He is no stranger so "flatter" beauty during their burglaries).

Just remember now, Cleo. Important: I - Brolga, and you are my Mare. I kidnapped you and now you belong to me. -taught steel tone, and looked at her, eyes narrowing. -And I to anybody who wants to take you away from me without a twinge of conscience's head will break.

She thought that he probably just brains blew in the wind.

-Are you completely crazy?! Are you crazy?! -she barked. -Why did you have me steal?! You do not understand: that I do not match?!

-Don't be angry, Cleo. The heart wants what it wants. She had me bewitched.

Where am I? -switched to the calm tone she. -Where is my home? -asked politely.

-Forget it. -he said quietly. -Just forget about all that is knew. For you are now free.

Free tramp. I understand your design, then night.

-I'm glad. -he shook his head. -Now, let's go. I'll show you your new home under the open sky. And if you behave like a Mare befitting of you, I won't hurt you.

Cleo stepped away from him, shaking her head. -No. No! Let me go, won't! -filed voice.

He tilted his head to the side. -Don't you want to at least look at the forest?

I saw the forest in the campaigns.

-Okay. said Brolga, making sleeping form and yawned widely, extending a yawn, pretending in front of her, like she's tired of his. -Go home.

-What...? -surprised Cleo and looked around. -But where is he...? -she became nervous, seeing behind one only the nature without a single native smell.

-In my herd with all of them. Go. Well, what are you? Bolder.

Comprehended what is happening, she decided that it cannot continue and it is necessary to run anywhere. If only this monster wasn't there.

Frozen for a second, she began to run.

-Well run! -shouted after her Brolga. -Don't worry!

Yes, he laughs! What the piss?!

Cleo ran a bit and looked around. It seems the wrapping and waited for Brolga as a start.

One, two, five... and I started the chase again!

He immediately moved behind her.

She heard his heavy footsteps continued to scream, her heart pounding, but my head was only one thought: to flee, to run and not stop running. And I ran... but. Fora was poor.

She started to run slowly, hoping to pop up to the house accidentally, and he raced after her. She could no longer do so. She slowed down and stopped to catch his breath.

-You wanted to escape?

Cleo startled by his voice. And cried out as he painfully bit her rump. And then in the dense approached her, touching her (this is in horses type: firmly squeeze the wrist). And began to push in parallel to the side somewhere, somewhere now taking...

-LET GO OF ME! -filed the voice of Cleo.

-I got you.

-What the fuck did you... are you taking me?! I think that if you're a Lord, can anything be done?! evil Cleo compressed. -Let go and take me HOME immediately! I'm not going to stay in the mountains at your disposal!

Brolga stopped and squinted her eyes that her heart went into hooves. She startled gasped.

Brolga rapaciously smiled. -I found you and stole you're MINE now. he repeated looking into her eyes. -Like you I do not have. I immediately realized this as soon as I saw you. -and went on.

How did he know?

For all the time he never said a word to her, just as they were close and occasionally biting.

Looks like she had to obey him. But she watched his gray eyes.

Chestnut foal with brown eyes, Smokey white circle eyes, brown hair "stockings" on the back and "socks" on the front to putevogo joint, and a white and gray circles eyes there were four joy of the month. And he could well go for a walk away from the mother. But no more of the herd.

From somewhere he heard children's laughter. And he ran toward the voices.

-Get off, crazy! Calm down! -cheerfully shouted someone ringing voice.

Wait! Still get caught!

Dream!

Fuss... and again cheers.

To dream, I say, not bad!

-Shut up! There is nothing here! And anyway, why are you standing there? Are you gonna help me?!

-Um... let me think... nope! -ringing laughter.

-Oh, I am afraid, afraid, scared. However, what you bad horse! Ay-ay-ay! -laughed again.

-Am I that scary? -grinned.

-Huh? Oh, no, no. It's just... are you suddenly...

-Well, well.

Is two abnormal colt. And, it seems, both of its peers. Looks like it's time to join them.

-Hi all! -brown drew attention to himself. -What are you doing, guys? -asked slightly closing his eyes from worry that it will not accept.

Two crazy turned on him.

-Let us now get acquainted! -the fun continued colt orange-brown with brown socks on all legs, hair and eyes, muzzle to the middle. My name is Sami!

-I Bagram! -jumped to comrade dark gray-blue with black hair, caramel eyes, white muzzle with not reaching the eye with a blaze, white on all four socks.

-What kind of show are you running here? asked chestnut. -Cornelius. -introduced myself.

-Yes we are here, Oh fools. explained Bagram.

Cornelius wanted to tell, but someone shouted:

-I smell of horses! This Brolga!

Looks like he's back finally the leader. But this was nothing unusual. But here:

-Softly, you hear?

-Shod horse...

-Go quickly.

All of us prepared to flee... but they didn't know where to go - without a leader they're hopeless. They began to panic.

As there was.

-HEY, ALL OF YOU! AND-WELL, ALL QUIET!

Everyone quietly calmed down. Turned around and saw his Brolga. And with him was piebald-black horse. On her head was a familiar thing.

-Well you give! Don't know me or what?! -with feigned indignation, asked a question Brolga. -What's going on here?! -demanded and pushed forward peg by biting in the neck.

-Well, finally! johnny said Cleo. -I thought you'd never bring up their.

-Let us stop, Monsieur Brolga. -settling. This is my herd, and now yours. -cleared his throat and loudly shouted. -And now let's. I have an important announcement to make.

All eyes were now fixed on the new girl. They caused some hostility. The herd began to whisper:

-Another trophy. But it's weird.

-Surface, Laurel. Did we have funding.

Who is this, mother? asked the Mare her foal.

-Brolga guest invited? the colt asked, raising his eyebrow at the question.

He had not her to make, as from there he heard an unfamiliar voice. Brolga stopped and sniffed, like, runs out of the group completely unfamiliar EMU horse.

Brolgas before she appeared confident. The dust from her hurt Cleo.

This was a Mare. And also piebald: brown hair and hoof, carie eyes, #f7d7ab the suit, sienavia: f-spot whole grains, covers the spot back to the middle of the sides of the withers, addictive both lips bald.

Who is she? So he does not remember. Maybe get lost?

But... Someone this age he somehow recalled.

Hey, Brolga... -she said Hello. -How long has it been...

He marveled at her words.

-Who are you?

-Is it expected an old friend to meet?

Old friend?

Dull Brolga walked up to her and sniffed her. He recognized this smell. No one could smell like...

-ARANDA? -he opened his eyes in surprise. And even froze.

-Exactly! It's me!

-But...! Where have you been?! After all these years!

-And where were you?!

Aranda was his old friend from birth. These two grew up together in the same herd and played together. Aranda then put forth: "what will become his faithful wife."

-Ah-ha-HA-ha-HA! Come on, you stud!

-What fast! You can't not have!

-COME ON! Well. WHO. Let's see... AHO-HO-HO-HO!

But this did not happen: Brolga without saying anything, went to his own way; after his departure, appeared a young stallion to attract into your herd interested them mares.

And here they met again!

They started the conversation.

-You shouldn't have come so close to the dwelling of man! angrily condemned Aranda, squinting his own eyes.

I know. I'm sorry. -Brolga propustil head and looked at his hoof.

-Who is it? asked Aranda, looking at Cleo.

-Yes. Gift from person. 've thought that it needs me to share.

-Manual! -Aranda was indignant at hearing such a feature.

Noticing his interest in peg brown Arandas, Cleo was moving away from them quietly sideways. She would have succeeded, if not flew the stallion.

-Hello?

-What a joyful meeting. -said Cleo, moving one step to the side.

-Fell off a rope? -approached another.

Yes. Something for someone. -I answered, glancing.

You're good, Cleo. What's that on your head?

-What do you thing is funny. Where are you from? asked ran the foal.

But it pulled back the tail of the Mare. And was right in the eyes of the guest.

-Baby, I'm sorry to disappoint, but the pet we are not happy.

-Enough! Away from it all! -Brolga intervened to disperse, as noted. -The poor girl is so scared. theatre-compassionate accent mumbled.

And he somewhere began again to push.

-Take me home.

Without answering, he followed her to the cliff and pushed her. And then held onto the ledge.

Aranda looked.

Everyone knew that one day, so Brolga was invited to their Royal place Clio, when he called her his beloved.

Is he really going with this...

Cleo nervously lowered his ears. For a second there was silence. She was sure that all these savages hear her pounding heart. His ears and bent under the cold eyes, covered with goosebumps.

And continued:

-Where did it come from?

-From what she herd?

-She has a suspicious smell! Smells like that none of the inhabitants of the Highlands.

-Who is she?

And what about her?

-He gave her forever?

-Another mouth to feed.

-...?...

-Are you serious?

Yet they seem to guess about single design leader. If he allowed to himself a place of honor...

Seeing that the eyes of all Cleo, Brolga cleared his throat and began the speech.

Is Cleo! And from that moment she accepted, without objection to us!

-...if you're lucky. -he heard the malice from someone among the puzzled mutterings, a wave swept the ranks of the crowd.

Cleo curved neck and noticed that where the bottom two mares flock with the call and looked at her.

Brolga did not pay attention to it, continuing appeal to all.

But she needs to practice! Anyone?

Everyone began to whisper and to think over the strange speech.

The last two scream blocked the rest:

-Take a look at her face! Yes it's manual mod. again shouted the voice. Which it turns out belonged to the brown Mare with black hair, brown eyes, a star with a wide blaze.

-Manual is manual, and this will be! -confirmed next to the grey Mare with black hair, brown eyes, white diamond on his forehead, reaching below the eyes.

-Why do we need this, Brolga? She's a wuss, Freeloader!

-The man raised her! She will bring only trouble to us, they'd come looking for her poor girl!

All cackled with approval. As I understand now some of what this strange new:

-What aristocratico we observed.

-The traitor will induce people!

-He is a great connoisseur of beauty.

-...UH...? -Cleo and sat down.

-Brolga, a servant man, she's got no place here. Put it back!

-Well, wow! WHAT AN IMPORTANT PERSON.

-Let's kick her, so she ceased to be so IMPORTANT!

-Yes!

-Will know how to ask!

Cleo shuddered. All of that to her shame.

-But I don't she came here, joining you here! -defended.

Brolga pinned ears, narrowed his eyes, hissed and stamped her hoof hard.

-QUIET!

All were silent.

-Cleo is not going anywhere! sternly he said. -She is your new mistress, from now on you all listen to her!

But Brolga... She can't be like us! This is supposedly a "born to crawl - can not fly".

-It will be unfortunate. -and said Brolga.

But who will be her teacher?

-I will! -said someone.

It was a Mare with a chestnut foal.

-Great. -approved Brolga. -Don't take your eyes off her! All! so ordered.

Brolga finished and told Cleo to go down to the young Mare.

She obeyed and went to her. She felt bad as he walked through the herd, how bad were whispering behind her back. They think she's deaf?

-Why is he with her?

Lucky for you, the home hard to get.

-Grass does not happen too much. You're just so pampered and zakormlen!

Cleo looked them in the eye and saw only the threat.

-So? -hissed Aranda, approaching Cleo close navisnuv menacingly over her.

-I'm not a threat to your herd. -she mumbled.

-You're a danger to us because tamed by man. Us to share food with you disgusting.

-My house, the owner is full of food.

-And here we are so survive.

The truth of the words pierced Cleo, as a sharp spike of blackthorn, and she immediately began to understand their anger.

-I never thought about it. Sorry.

-All right, you all, enough! -intervened the same Mare. -Okay! Get away from it all, and she was so scared! -quietly said Cleo. Don't listen to them, just talking about language. Cleo, right?

-Yes... -answered nervously, Cleo.

-I'm Marie, the assistant Manager was.

And Cleo followed her.

-Do not worry, get used to it. Just stay beside me and do not listen. In addition Bilgi - he is boss.

-What is the truth so hard to survive? she asked the new acquaintance.

-Our area is not the most. And all that we have, Brolga protects against others as well as us all. And this year spring was late. Means less food.

-Do you have a large territory?

It was pretty big. Our territory can support us, but when food is not enough, Brolga will try to take the other stud their food, or anywhere else to find. In General, we have little of what can be salvaged.

And here is how you live?

-Brolga told to teach you. No one mandated that you become like us. You were born from the people and it can be too much for you. In the end, you're used to life on a leash.

Cleo touched these words. She turned on Brolga on the rock.

-Why to teach me?

-It is clear. He doesn't want something happened. You should know that the leader does not throw words to the wind. -warned. -If you are trained, he will be calmer.

Cleo shivered, she decided that what she and to think I never wanted!

-I can tell you, despite the tie, the vile scent of the man and horseshoes... And as winter is approaching, it is especially difficult. And how come, so in General you should try harder. There will be many difficulties. If need be, you'll have to take back. Hungry mouths we have a lot.

Cleo head was spinning. It seems that now it begins the same life which they never wanted and despised.

October and, it seems, the rain begins. Look how the sky and the wind, and the smell of moisture.

Foals playing in the paddock at one of the stables, hoping that the owners will not forget about them and allow them to return the cost to mothers. After all get wet in the rain they did not want to.

Only one colt didn't think about the weather. Bluish-grey colt with black hair, blue eyes, a star with a narrow blaze and a dashed white between the nostrils, with the left white on the whisk a foot (little toes), and right inside the wedge to palpate (waist band). This time, he was standing at the fence and stared at the distant gray clouds.

What the unusual looks all the time? Why grey storm clouds so attracted to him?

He craned his neck and sucked the humid air around, is filled with sticky-sweet aroma.

-What's where, you see? asked Cleo, came.

She spoke in his ear, because he in this time just did not notice anything. He came back to reality and looked back at her.

Hey, Cleo.

-What do you admire there?

-I dream. sighed the colt. I want to go. -he raised his head and pointed at the darkening horizon.

-Why are you there, Damir? -Cleo's eyes widened.

-I want at will. -explained tablesaw, Damir. -Don't want to sit in a confined space. Tired of being cooped up.

-There is danger! Cleo shivered fearfully. -Henry said that once was there. -turned his head and pointed into the distance.

-Cleo, don't be silly. This old horse has never been on the loose for real! snorted Damir. -He has just arrived here from another given, where carriages were taken to places called "the street". And that's all.

-No, he's telling the truth! insisted Cleo.

-Have it your way. -hard Damir sighed and looked back at the approaching clouds.

-Anyway, - continued Cleo. -Henry told me that there are all sorts of dangers. For example, there are edge species with huge wild horses, which eat for Breakfast own foals destroy each other's bones!

-Would you please stop talking to narultimate Yes!

Okay, just so you know: I there is no lure!

Cleo, look at my eyes. -asked Damir. Look here. Tell me what you see?

She looked, but saw nothing.

Well, houses with courtyards behind the fences and the road.

Exactly. -Saro responded Damir. -You may not see.

Foal longingly looked at the horizon. They don't understand it. None of them. No. Don't see what he sees. All they know is warmth and food, which gives them. They see only people and human things. As Cleo. She does not see this miracle, stretching to the horizon. Not see the shining white peaks of the mountains sees so inviting forests and huge meadows. She sees nothing...

But so is everything. -muttered Cleo.

And here is the master. And here and began to start raining. The first rain droplets dripped on the skin. Cleo was translated from moisture.

Damir was thinking maybe Cleo though the truth said?

Cleo shivered in soaked skins.

-Cleo, you and the heater.

I don't like to get wet. -said she was the mother and clung to her.

Her mother was black piebald: black hair, black front and back, wavy middle, white capture putevogo the joint on the left front, right front white.

Dream Damir nobody knew, except for Cleo now. But soon all that became known.

Is that true, Damir? asked one colt.

Cleo blushed.

Damir lowered his head, but the answer wasn't ashamed.

-It had to be really.

-Did you hear!? He wants to become a wild horse!

And all burst out laughing. Except Cleo.

-And for you it is the time! -abused colt.

-You fools! -do not give up Damir. -Not really, you being cooped up not tired?! Run plenty, to go where he pleases... and when you want! Our life on a leash! This is not the world in which we live! There far away there is a huge world with no fastenings and closed spaces! Where horses live by themselves and waiting for miracles.

-Wild horses something for this Paradise quickly agree to correct our life. said the colt.

-I want to be wild please. -pulled the nose stud and marched away from him.

All followed him. Cleo for them.

-Our ancestors were free! The people killed it in them! But we still have some wild blood. -cried Damir.

Here with him and no one spoke more...

Cleo was being kept from him because to it did not otherworldly...

But Damir kept dreaming about this stupid freedom.

And Brolga started with Arandai another important conversation:

-Okay - you're back with me. Cleo does not have skills necessary for the older filly. She had a lot to learn.

Aranda surprised glances at him and tamed. What does he mean in all this?!

Not paying attention Brolga explained to her that he knows for a long time and can say for sure about her destinationsthe become the second leading Mare with him.

So she wants after years of their separation, to give pride of place horse which is not horse?! And it's easy to use!

Oh, how beautiful this Mountainous country turned out to be! As there was beautiful! Everywhere was so wonderful! The breeze was nice and gentle, the water so cold and fresh! The grass was so green and delicious, the sky is high and blue, the mountains are huge and majestic. But meadows and pastures were so large and wide that jumping on it all day though. And of course, the old stuffy the box was not to compare with them.

Marie became good friends with her. And her foal was not bad.

-"And we are always with friends said: "what a wild place far worse." And the atmosphere here is quite wonderful. More correct to say "situation". We do not walk in a circle. Here are all in wonderful spirit. And wild horses do not what does and savages. But it is the same as we, though... sorry: what they don't know carrot."

Marie taught her along with her Cornelius. Of course, she asked to accompany her to the cliff a Dead Horse, but Marie refused this risk.

And one day, at her request, spoke about the former high priestess, but her late good friend.

-It is not necessary to care about me.

-No I have. I have nothing more to offer you, except for care.

-To offer? What?

-Propose for your love. I can't show how I love you.

-Love me?

Yes. Love.

-Think you're worthy of such useista?

-You don't like me?!

-Like you deserve it.

But I wanted to help you... Or you have another in mind?

-No. Was.

-I understand...

-How can you just break her heart?!

-He just wasn't sure in her role at the place beside him.

-And I immediately noticed! Substituting back to and Aranda. But where is she?

Marie turned her head away. Cleo started, they were told not needed.

Marie told her: that Brolga took Clio in his wife, was impregnated with her three children and a fourth chosen was not destined to live. And she clea...

-Though he loved her? Il it is no wonder her tired hubby?

-Don't you dare talk about her! Maybe not like you, but he sympathized with her.

-Loves? He loves me?

-Can not see myself? It is the same for the Clio didn't do something, but for you, he was ready to sacrifice freedom.

-How can I see?! I look at it not want, I have enough of his voice!

Marie couldn't blame her.

Keo did not understand that the Clio for her such a burden to the one who stole it from his.

But Marie told her:

-Yes, stallions beat us by force, but sometimes they are merciful to us and give us to decide to be in his herd or not.

-And you went with him.

Yes, we Clio thought that we need a new and strong leader. And there was a Brolga. Clio immediately jumped for him, and I for her. But, the Brolga I didn't like. And I married one of his firstborn.

-Okay. And who is Clio?

-And you haven't heard until now?

-No...

Cleo after a conversation with Marie and talked about the Clio. And about that: does really Brolga is a tramp the kidnapper as her said Marie.

In the herd were all whispering about discontent over the decision of their leader. But it was not for them to decide.

But the most unpleasant was two mares by the names of Zakka and Laurel. Marie her about them first of all warned.

It may have seemed otherwise for Cleo now. However, she thought:

"What am I doing here, we have to go and return!"

Since no one wants to help her, then it will have the most. So she decided to arrange an escape. Il to kidnap herself.

-"Everything you need" -he looked somewhere into the distance. -"is: to run faster, place to remember and come out to the ridge of a Dead Horse, and there to the hut of a Dead Horse. The most important thing is "not to panic otherwise you can be lost because of this". Oh, what am I saying... I'm gone."

-It seems approaching clouds. -suddenly said Marie, as her nostrils swelled. -Smells so.

Cleo doesn't understand her she sniffed the air. Smelled weak rain. But what can be the rain in good weather?

Marie. What if I'll be able to return home? All you need is: to run faster, place to remember and come out to the ridge of a Dead Horse, and there to the hut of a Dead Horse.

Stupid is stupid you're the horse. Lost - lost.

-I'll make it! -sternly said Cleo just in case Marie. -I get out.

Marie said nothing. And Cornelius didn't understand what she was saying, but felt that some kind of threat. To hide his embarrassment, he just rode off to the side.

And then came the night and all fell asleep. Brolga checked all and he stood up, closed his eyes.

Cleo pretvorenii more waiting, opened his eyes and raised his head. It was like nothing. She stood up and quietly began pacing between the sleeping horses, shivering from each snoring and words from dreams. Yes, to go carefully around the slumbering was difficult.

-Step. Step. Mind the step.

Until all was done.

The herd left behind.

Brolga is asleep and does not notice.

-Goodbye, Marie. -said goodbye to the girlfriend and ran off into the darkness lit by the month.

She ran straight and right - wanting to separate from the herd for the night away to the Brolga didn't find her.

-"Chik-Chirik,

Chick, chick, chirp!" sang the little bird's morning song on the tree branch.

-Hush! -outraged awakened under the same tree sleepy and tired Cleo. -You can't stop me, I want to sleep.

The bird looked at her resentfully. And flew away.

-But wait! Come back! -she wanted to catch up with her. -Could you show me the way. -dropped his head.

It is so long in the morning run... No, the sun bothers her not to fall asleep. But maybe it's for good.

-Okay. So I moved... began to remember the party. -Think will have to go on luck. -decided and jumped in the selected path. The time goes by. Where am I?

She all morning, came, remembered, ran, spun, starving, looked out.

She decided to give up...

-I give up. I don't even know where I am. -admitted after all. -What do I do now?

She stood and watched surrounded her. As the wind blows, and starts to play with her hair. Cleo again failed to resist the acceptance of the beauty of wild life.

Turned to her friend from her old life: "Just vykriky "freedom". Just feel her."

FREEDOM... -he sighed aloud, Cleo. -Freedom... and began to frolic as could walking in pens.

Stopped.

-Amazing... WOOHOO!

Start again.

-I'M FREE TO GO WHERE I WANT AND SO FAR I LIKE! -dybah. I'M FREE!

This is the same happiness. It is in itself. And as she could not previously understand?

But she quickly tired.

-I'm tired. Need to relax a bit.

Night fell quickly and the wind picked up and the rain started strong. It was: unpleasant, difficult, cold, wet, hungry.

Resisting wind and rain made it to the tree with the face is omitted from the unpleasant.

Finally become free. However cold. -complained.

Under the tree was not so dry, but at least the rain didn't hit so hard.

-This freedom is not really easy.

And the wind with the storm in unison rumbled. And as these wild savages accept it?

Cleo widely and loudly yawned. Is she asleep!

-Warm, cozy, dry stolychka... I miss you so much. -stretched hoof. -I'm hungry.

Bowed his head, plucked a blade of grass and chewed thinking. As suddenly spat out chewed. This grass was so tasty and good. Even weird.

-What's that taste? Ugh. -again spat out. -There should be a Kai-the food is better than this! -protested, and have now agreed with Marinin lesson. -You were right Marie: like I can't survive without the other.

Starting to chew up the bad grass, trying to get used to the taste. But no longer unable to stand. Then over the front of her top was a night owl.

-Mopac, Mopac! -said Hello.

-Ah! I'm sorry bird.

"I mean, she and I will.

But the appeal to me is not that.

Mopac. Mo-poke."

Sorry, bird Mopac. You're a strange kind of bird.

Weird? Ha. And I'm not weird.

-I have never seen such... Hooked up with the creepy eyebrows.

-"Ignorant foreigner,

Home in point clear.

I'm the owl, of course

Yeah-yeah."

-Owl? You're the predator... -scared.

-"Predator-predator Yes, the predator.

But my menu does not contain meat such.

Only insects, bats

And little birds.

Well. Since the fugitive in the way,

The fugitive will leave."

-I'm sorry! Wait! Excuse me, owl. I accidentally. But I'm kidnapped, I don't know where else to turn.

-"Quietly kidnapped.

Explain."

And Cleo told him everything.

"The rain washed away all traces

One problem less."

-I have a terrible feeling.

-"Without the support of a person or of the herd

Here death is imminent for you."

-You always say that poetry?

-"That's the way I say.

You poor Brumby-horse is seen lost.

Fell from the rope and now quite alone."

-Something like that. Hey! -she realized that Mopac can take it out. -Any chance you could help me to find the hut of a Dead Horse?

-"Everyone is great in its place.

Everyone in their own way, as for me.

Know cricket, his last.

You know, the horse and his stall.

You know, girls, your Hlavac.

But know that you between two fires!

I want to run back home as soon as possible!"

Cleo on the "two lights" is not understood. She was lost - that's right, the first fire. But... the Second fire what?

Unless... This is where is another stud.

-I had a closer listen to Marie!

She agnula brought to dybki and jumped. She didn't want to have a new leader - not that she ran away!

WAIT! NOT THERE! -shouted at Mopac.

WHAT?! asked Cleo not looking tormozov.

-CAUTION! warned Mopac.

Cleo looked back and stopped abruptly as he saw in the distance approaching the spot.

She froze and waited as it approached in meters steps Stallion.

He was beautiful: his white suit seemed to ash over black it rassypnyh the dots like Seurat; black lips; black eyes; black hair only on the tail light strand; three black hooves and one left front light; all four black knees. Probably the same age as Brolga.

-Oh, no. Blockhead. -he scolded himself Cleo staring.

-Hello-hi, I want to say you have the suit. I have almost exactly the same as yours.

-I'm happy for you, thank you. I've been looking for new pastures.

-So interesting life thing: searched the pasture and found Sigmund.

Sorry, honey, ziggy, but you are not correct reasoning.

-Kitty, kitty, kitty. Don't be a bad girl on a first date, go to your Siggy.

-Keep away from me the savage, and then find out what are the teeth at beauty.

-Good answer, Cleo.

Everyone immediately turned their heads behind her back. From behind the trees, a picturesque, smiling and lifting his feet high was approaching the grey stallion.

BROLGA?! WHERE?!

Then Cleo was glad he, not happy. Mopac watched it. Sigmund the second guest was not expecting. Brolga came to him with a theatrical accent:

-Just look how beautifully the sun shines these colors. As their owner shines, though, is a gem. What a luxury. the stallion chuckled dryly. To meet such a sweet horse, though not of our circle. -passed around it. Barred his croup. -Pat, what a coincidence, because that same beauty is in one herd. Which is weird, isn't it, belongs to one mighty Brolga. And, wow, -Brolga eyes widened. is, believe it or not...

Hey, Brolga. -contemptuously threw Sigmund. You still want to increase his herd?

-I apparently wasn't clear. -all in the same tone replied Brolga. His nostrils flared furiously, splashed in the eyes of anger, but his voice was calm and theater-polite. Of course, it is perfectly restrained rage. -You're on my land and this Mare belongs too me.

-Don't go there, La-La, - with a wave of his tail, tossed her head, Sigmund. -I think I realized it when you saw her?! She home.

Was home and became my. -expressive raised eyebrow Brolga and mischievously grinned. So if you apologize and just go away, I may spare you. -Brolga haughtily tossed her head.

-What a coincidence with my thoughts. -bared teeth Sigmund. -Watch, Brolga, for their horses in both.

And both stallions came forward.

-What's going on? -asked in bewilderment, Cleo.

-They are fighting over a Mare. answered Mopac. -That is for you. You will get someone who will beat someone.

-What kind of arbitrariness?! -outraged Mare. They decided that I was winning?!

-You're in the wild, where there are its own laws.

-Mopac, take me home, I have to go back.

-"The horse born in captivity -

Better to be in silence and alone.

Mopac."

Mopac soared, and Cleo only started after him, but suddenly froze with noises coming from behind.

It was awful.

Sigmund and Brolga with a fierce whinny dug the ground like razzadorila each other.

-This is your last chance! -grinned Brolga.

-I will finish it! -growled in response to the light stud.

Briefly zerjav, gallop he rode straight to Broly. Grey stallion angrily narrowed his eyes but didn't budge.

Brolga but only twitched his ear. Sigmund grinned evil, is rapidly approaching. Suddenly Brolga easy rose on his hind legs, putting forward the white stallion's hooves.

Is this right? -had to slow down, Sigmund. -Well, well, it's even faster!

He, too, reared and already swung to properly hit Brolga in the chest, when suddenly he quickly ducked and rose up on all four legs, swerved to the side.

Hey! -indignantly exclaimed Sigmund.

Brolga deftly turned and, at that time, bright as the stallion tried to figure out what was happening, was already by his side. Slyly grinning, Brolga slightly deviated to the side, and then with force pushed the opponent's shoulder.

Sigmund screamed and lost his footing, staggered, flailing front legs in the air.

Brolga meanwhile, turned back and evil zerjav, kicked the light horse, the hind legs. I heard a strange sound, Sigmund winced in pain and fell heavily to the grass.

Brolga gleefully snickered and navisnuv over overturned on the back of a stallion, powerfully exclaimed.

-This is my territory! This is my domain, my land, this stallion belongs to ME!

-Today is just not my lot, -heaving, said Sigmund. but next time...

Brolga Grodno snorted at him. Sigmund growled irritably in response, and, limping badly on a back leg, went back home.

Brolga look a little and went somewhere by himself.

Cleo stood up followed him.

Wait. You wounded. Hurt, really? -he forced himself.

-Stupid Mare. I've had worse, and it's just a scratch, Yes, but Sigmund had no luck. What are you doing here?

-Enjoy the fresh air. You're all painted, it's like the horizon. And as far.

-Of course. The blood cheers.

It was weird in Broshennom tone - as if he knew exactly what she would go without protestanti.

-? But where...? -Brolga was silent. But where did something?! How did you get here?!

I'm a little bored of their obligations. -told her he just scoffed.

-You followed me?! You discovered what I was missing, and went on the trail the whole time until Sigmund?!

I saw you leaving. And went behind you.

-You were all this time in ambush, and laugh at my troubles!

-You needed a lesson of obedience. And to settle down was necessary. It all went Silly Mare for the future.

-I hate it!

-Know your place, you Stupid Mare! Otherwise you will remain here.

Cleo swallowed, taking the hint not some. And already followed him on the orders of "now follow me". Although they were on their own now.

The herd Broly, here it is. And of course not everyone was this excited.

Aranda with Zacky and Laura in disgust looked. Marie sighed with relief.

Brolga did not stay to the top of your ledge majestic.

So. Cleo again but this time on their own, got to where I wanted to escape. Not confident passing between the others, stood at Marie, who shook her head, "what's wrong with you you Silly stallion" and pinched her neck. Cleo her the same answer.

-You have around to train me.

Marie seems to have forgotten her the adventures experienced.

Brolga wearily yawned, looking down from the top.

"Oh, Brolga, Brolga, thou poor fellow,

Healthy lifestyle - it is force!

Because without health nothing.

Health save

Everyone needs to sleep longer.

Everyone needs healthy sleep!"

Brolga from unexpected raised his eyes up at the owl above him. Snapped after hearing the poem is instructive.

-Mopac. What do you want?

-"It was a difficult test posed by your friend.

Do not regret not to live she really out there?"

What? What are you talking about the feather pillow?

-"I just what the truth really is

Is saying."

Brolga was not listening.

The horse she Mopok Il who? Yes, it is not the usual behaviour and our mining laws do not know. But she is staying with me.

-"Brolga-Brolga.

Individualized short put your girlfriend -

Signifying her affection to him and the lack itself.

Born in captivity, cannot live in the wild.

Will for all created, but not all given it."

-I listen to your advice and return Cleo back to captivity, where will take care of her man. -laughed Brolga. -She will be better and calmer with me. If she will abide by my rules.

Without care it will die...

-Listen to what I tell you to! You're just playing along with her, out of pity! I saw it all. I was not fooled. She's MINE.

Winter will be hard.

She'll get there.

Mopac sighed and flew away.

And the herd Brumby discussed:

I don't know why Brolga ran after her.

-He again dragged her.

All for one that's not even a real horse.

-This is all so silly.

-Who can understand?

-Filly is the only smart creatures.

Actually the grass is smarter than mares.

Grass smarter?!

Well that's together and came back!

-Like I said!

-Why he brought her?!

-And suddenly he...

What? What?

-Or is it self-a...

-She's just a spoiled plaything of man.

Aranda went to Brolga and asked him about his next folly.

-Tell Brolga. Why are you back? You know, it can get us going.

Brolga not turning towards her replied simply.

-You want trouble on his head.

Cleo realized from now on: how small the wisdom of the horses and what life is about which always dreamed of her friend Damir. And from that moment on, she began to try to enjoy it safely.

She confessed to Marie: she, though bad, but like life in the open.

Marie was glad that she finally knows REAL life.

But since Cleo decided not to leave all the savages alone.

Since that night, how Brolga got back together with Cleo back, he was CAREFUL to guard the once a day issue a cry threatening to scare away these intruders. He is still just lucky not to lose the weak Sigmund. He had it not for others to so also to lose freedom.

And yet, he noticed the person during their journey. Apparently he decided his friend to return it to Cleo. But not him, and that will come to take away his friend.

But these people early utesils of Mountainous Country. So little it was possible to relax.

Why utesils? Yes, all that was then on the back of Cleo, now on the backs of their horses. Here and left on foot. Yeah, not bad when the horse pack.

Cleo from escaping was another. Thought about the will quite differently.

One day, Brolga and allowed Marie to take her along, how was she going to teach Cornelius further.

Although her son was a good student.

-Cleo! Look at where you are!

-What is it? the Mare then stopped and looked back. On the ground was a long trail from her horseshoes. Oh, sorry...

She sighed wearily and answered. -You need to apologize to yourself. See how many traces of you left.

Yes... see, we kissed Cleo. -I got distracted...

-Pay attention. -didactic tone said Marie. -We have to be secretive. Will leave a mark and he will bring the person to you. And then you go back where you came from, captivity.

-Yes, -nodded a little filly. -I try to be careful. But still, I don't understand how people can find us, if we do not want?

-People do not always do things the way you want, Cleo. Marie shook her head and continued on his way. They are smarter and more cunning than you think. And even when you think you're safe, man can be close. You won't even notice as you become a victim of his cunning plan. Always be on guard.

-I'll remember that, thank you. But today, with the lessons enough. My head is spinning! Let's just frolic here, while we have free time! When I lived in person, I have rarely been allowed just to play.

I frowned Marie. But don't forget to learn much, Brolga wants to know everything and not missing. sigh.

Cleo still reminded her of a silly little foal. She wasn't afraid and didn't even know the whistle of the rope, did not respond to the smell of people and smoke. And of course, nothing could make her think about the danger until the person chasing her. What's there to think about? Because people treated her on the other hand, making such sweethearts.

You're so patient with me, Marie, thank you. smiled Cleo. But you know, I think all these lessons and guidance are not mandatory! I feel good in your company! I think it's strange: you together and find a way to hold people can not!

-But we must hide not only from the people. explained Marie. The other stallions were not attributed to ours. They also pose a danger. They are constantly looking for new mares for their herds.

Oh. gasped Cleo. -I think I have encountered this already. Although to think. Twice. Brolga. And some Snack.

-Your interesting the suit can serve as a great lure for those who are not afraid of fight with Brolgas.

-Yes, it's already happened twice.

They were silent. Marie sniffed the air. Nothing is good.

A walk along Cascade Creek, which still hid the traces and carried off their odors away, put the road from the number of horse tracks.

This Cleo stated: as you know by the smell whose, when, and where.

-Aroman. -understand the traces of recognized Marie. -Conducted all to the mountain Spotted the Bull.

-Aroman? You said about the king?! -interested in Cleo. -How lucky we are! Let's go after them and get acquainted! -offered.

-I don't think it's such a brilliant idea.

... He sees us, and to itself take.

-Aroman maybe not.

-?

-We Clio often went to watch him. He had a small herd.

Once you walked so often, why can't you come with me?

-Not the fact that you like him and you are special for Broly, my mind will break. I'm responsible for you, remember?

-Don't worry mom. interrupted Cornelius. -I'll protect you from anyone, even from Laromana! Come on.

-Of course, my boy. -Marie praised him for his brave words, though, and knowing that it is not under force.

And still lost both...

And behold they are not far from the small herd.

Was nice. Considering that there with the dark mares, two peg-black horses, white in apples, Nightingale.

-There's the one with the silver mane. This Bel-Bel. The Queen herself.

Beautiful. Although I think this is the most beautiful stallion.

-There he is.

It seemed the pace horse with a beautiful Golden-brown color.

-Aroman. -I guess Cleo. -He's so handsome... I want to see him.

-I also want to, but... We can't - we're married not forgotten.

Yeah but you said that we can choose for ourselves the Lord sometimes.

Yes. So you're going to go to everyone who catches your eye?

But Brolga I do not who. This is where you and he are talking about, but I don't. explained Cleo its position as a simple Mare.

But Marie shook his head. -Alas... Brolga - husband and you're his property.

Oh, my goodness.

Cleo remembered something a couple days ago. After a couple of days back:

Zacky and Laurel guffawed at her like magpies: how dare she come back and again near Brolgas. What she's serving it's disturbing and it's her only joy.

-You both have to convince her of the cruelty of the world with their pretty mouths? Marie defended.

-Get out at all! -they chased her and not to climb in your sleigh.

But Brolga suddenly stood behind them. Begged for their names and asked a serious question, from which everyone was somehow ...

-Why are you both hitting on my wife and humiliate her?

-CH-sh-scta?! -Laurel choked. -Your wife?!

Exactly. repeated Brolga. -She's my WIFE, if you want to humiliate her, get my permission.

-And now back home? -suggested Marie.

-Oh... -sighed Cleo agreed - since it's been a really long time. -Pod-pod...

And did you notice that Brolga for a long time you sharpen the teeth? It all solved.

-Solved?

-I do not know how to look stallions in their desires.

Brolga excitedly raised his head and sniffed the air.

Today was very hectic. Mountain Country echoed the strange sounds and smells. Brolga several times went to investigate, but nothing dangerous was noticed.

He was very nervous. Despite the fact that he found nothing, some inner instinct told me that something is wrong.

My instinct continues to insist on evil. And I don't like.

Finally, after another check, the same has not yielded results, Brolga did not survive. It is unknown whether they were in danger, but whatever it was, it is better to transfer the herd to a safe place.

Not far from here was a long gorge that ends with an almost vertical wall. If a man, he can chase the herd out there and someone will fall for it. Most Brolga was worried about Cleo.

In the end, the leader gave the command to his mares to follow him. South of here Brolga knew a long, narrow canyon, a wall of which the herd could be lost and away from his pursuers. The way was short-lived, because the stallion is not particularly worried, but still hurried on.

Suddenly over the heads of horses swept a small flock of small parrots, screaming hysterically, and is clearly seeking as far away as possible.

Brolga, frowning, followed the noisy bird and quickened his pace.

The wind started to blow. Walking behind the mares nervously twitched his ears and began to look around. Brolga soon he caught some distant sound that was making obviously not the inhabitants of the Mountainous country.

The leader trot ran Aranda and nodded back, with concern said,

I'm sure back there's something going on.

Brolga snorted and stronger frowned. All this is very he didn't like.

He passed a bit ago, stood for a moment, listening and sniffing. Yes, of course, Aranda was right. Now Brolga was almost certain that they are persecuted people.

-Lead the herd back to the canyon. -he threw the Aranda. -I'll check it out.

Brolga was about to move in a way, as a friend ran up to him terrified Cleo.

-Brolga, Brolga! -at the high notes, she said. -What happened?! Where are you going?! What is happening there, where are we going?!

Immediately stop screaming, Cleo! -strictly said the stallion. -Go with the others, I'll be back soon. And be quiet, listen to Aranda.

But...

Brolga didn't let her finish and trot went to pasture.

After a while he turned and hid between the trees, bowing his head low, catching the quiet sounds and smells.

Soon he heard muffled human voices and the clatter of hooves. People were several, at least five or even seven.

Brolga excitedly began to snore. People rarely go to the mountains in large groups. If only this...not a RAID.

Shrapnel, the stallion jumped out of his hiding place and that is the spirit ran to the herd.

Brolga caught up with them after a couple of minutes and, without stopping, told me to run behind him and keep quiet.

Soon behind he heard shouting and the clatter of shod hooves. Brolga in horror looked around. Six men on horses at full gallop rushed after them.

Sneer, the stallion sped up my pace with concern looking back at the foals and Cleo. It didn't seem to understand what is happening, and being scared to death, fled with them.

Brolga was afraid to see people, Cleo will understand what they want and will run to meet them. It would be just awful! He then will do?!

Soon we came to a high wall of the canyon. Brolga snickered, beckoning the Aranda.

-Take mares with foals at side, get lost among the rocks! -he shouted. -There is an option that it's a RAID!

Aranda tightly clenched teeth and slightly slowed down, gradually separating from the General stream of horses mares with foals. When the herd was at the entrance to the canyon, she suddenly turned, leading them along and splitting the herd into two parts.

But suddenly the Mare in fright recoiled when from the depths of one of the corridors of the canyon right at her, angrily Baring his fangs, popped a large dog.

Aranda snickered and turned around, headed back to Brolga, leading the mares and your foals.

The stallion saw the Mare with panic in his eyes returned to the main herd, pursued by two men on horseback. This convinced him that they were the victim of a RAID.

Loud sneer and a toss of her mane, Brolga has accelerated. If they manage to overcome this part of the canyon, the herd will have a chance to survive out there, they will be able to get lost in the rocks.

Horse rushed past the narrow turning. Here it could collapse, but it would be very difficult, the passage was very narrow, and the herd would stretch out in long procession, and people would not be difficult to catch those who fled back. In addition, many horses panic just didn't see that.

The herd had almost reached the end of the long passage when suddenly from around the corner appeared three men on horseback and two dogs.

Brolga braked sharply and turned around. The herd in a panic rushed back, but from there they rode the other riders. In the confusion of the horse were swept.

The enlarged eyes of Brolga quickly scanned the canyon in search of the exit. But it was not! With the two sides pressed their walls, and front and back with a triumphant shouting straight at them rushed the riders.

Suddenly look Brolga caught on a narrow turn. The stallion whinnied shrill.

Follow me!

The people running them from behind was already quite close to the narrow passage a little more, and this escape route will also be cut off.

Brolga rushed forward, directly towards the people through the rushing herd.

Back, back! -screamed it.

-Brolga, what are you doing?! -exclaimed in horror Aranda. -We're never gonna make it there!

Now. -roared the stallion. back!

The horse reached for the leader. They raced, eyes wide, the air with the noise burst from the open mouth, the air was dust and the roar of hooves.

The men spurred their horses on, trying to outpace the herd. But aspiring to freedom horses that raced is the spirit - those in front, were already close to a corner.

Then the men turned the dogs loose. Barking they rushed after the horses.

But it was too late - Brolga was already wrapped in a narrow passage, leading the frightened mares.

Suddenly, hearing the dogs barking, Cleo pulled her ear.

-Dogs? -she looked around. -The people?!

The filly skidded to a halt with all four hooves.

-Cleo! a frightened voice cried Marie. -What are you doing, run!

But it's the people! replied the filly. They will not hurt me!

Brolga turned in shock.

Run! -shrill neighing stallion.

-No! cried Cleo. -Look at the Brolga, they don't want to hurt us!

With these words she shook her mane and trot went towards the riders.

-CLEO!

Brolga in horror skidded to a stop and he ran after the filly through the rushing herd.

People seem surprised by this behavior of a young filly. But to understand its causes, they did not - just two grabbed the rope.

-Cleo! -again shouted Brolga, forced his way through the crowd of frightened horses.

Filly all went to the meeting as the commotion slowed down, seeing usevshiesya in the air loop and footstalk three horses deftly snapped the rope at the neck and pulled together!

-Ah! NO! cried the Mare reared.

-MOM! -he stayed a colt.

-LET me go! -rolled up the other.

HEY! screamed another.

The three riders slowed down, preparing to throw her on the neck lasso.

In the eyes of Cleo flashed fear, and she backed away. What is all this?! Her soovsem don't like!

Brolga ran to the other hunters, stravou horses, dodging ropes and much biting a dog back.

-CLEO!

The rope whistled in the air. Cleo is hatched whinnied in fright, but suddenly, beside her appeared Brolga and pushed the filly.

Loop touched uvernuvshis stallion, slid across his shoulder and fell limply back to the ground.

-Damn! -exclaimed the horseman.

Now in the air soared the second lasso.

-Run, run, faster! shouted the Brolga terrified filly.

And, with pain and sympathy looking at the three captured horses, he rushed forward through the canyon, there, from where came the three riders with dogs. They may even be able to distract a few people from the herd.

But... Brolga! -out of breath from running, exclaimed, jumping next to the filly in front. -But what are they?! Who will save them?!

-Just go! -roared the stallion.

Soon they reached the rocks and meanders Brolga began to steal Cleo away from people.

The rest of the herd also was lost among the rocks. And although many still pursued the horsemen, and some even put a rope on the neck, the herd still managed to escape.

Brolga and Cleo long dodged between the rocks, leaving the chase to cover his tracks. Finally, when the canyon became quiet, they turned to a secluded place and stopped.

Cleo panted, her legs trembling, the whole skin was full of dust and sweat. Wide with terror eyes, she looked down at his feet.

Never before has it had such a similarity.

-B-but... how... so?! -with noise exhale the air she cried. -Is it all... Everything I know about people is wrong...?!

The filly shivered, remembering the horror in his eyes caught the horses:

Never has so no one cried. And the baby. He jumped and begged to let his mother And they are her all to myself was dragged.

-Quiet! Quiet! Peace!

And their horses just standing stone and watched.

They really are... evil... cruel...! But why...?

-People are evil, Cleo. -grimly replied the weary Brolga. -First and foremost, the people on the horses.

She raised her head and dropped it to the ground. Everyone was right: she knows nothing of life and nothing at all.

Brolga put his head on her back, Gladis soothing.

In the evening they found hidden in the cleft of the Aranda and several horses. At the exit of the gorge they caught up with Marie and three mares with two foals. Brolga took them and Cleo in a safe place, and at night returned to the canyon and found the others.

Despite the fact that the herd thinned out, most of them Brolga managed to save. And most importantly, Cleo was still with him.

And she thought all about what happened. She was somehow grateful Brolga for salvation.

And...

...Is she Brolga there in the shelter...?

And so passed the autumn, after the last months of the summer, after the tragic spring. Winter has come.

Winter in the mountains was harsh. And to it the weather Cleo is not used.

Winter had an impact on the colts, Yes. In front of Cleo fell with weak legs and died.

Cornelius Marie was still holding.

Brolga was often missing, going to look for pastures to Cleo died of hunger and cold. And besides, her appetite was great.

Painfully, she was dear to him.

He's the only reason she was not injured.


	4. 3) Imposed love can not bring happiness

Days turned into weeks and the weeks gradually turned into months. As time went on, quietly stepping soft steps, quiet, sneaking up behind me. Everywhere exuded in the spring.

Belly Cleo is markedly increased in size and became in the way to run fast. She often felt tired, irritable and quickly began to take small things to heart.

Cleo couldn't go long distances without a break, she's often tired. Such loads was new to her. Just for the sake of her unborn child, Brolga often hindered the herd. And drove a herd in search of pastures.

Today, Brolga brought the herd to a small and pure lake. Everything was dazzling. Juicy young grass, dense shade from the fresh tree leaves, wild flowers and hundreds of insects: butterflies, dragonflies and grasshoppers, which literally dazzled the eyes.

Some of the horses, lowered his head and began to drink. Some went into the water to swim. Some grass started. Very young foals with cheerful shouts and screams floated along the shore and bathed in the water, Orsa spray everything and everyone around.

Cleo wanted to get drunk, but then next to her appeared Brolga and gently pinched her mane. And then gently pressed to her chubby belly and kissed him.

-You carry my heir. -he reminded her. -Be careful.

-I'm so careful now. -tried not to grumble Cleo for the same thing.

Cleo actually did not want to be a mother, but does she have a choice? She did not know how to deal with young newborn foals, had no idea how to raise them and to raise.

"What all this foal?" -mentally without asking yourself the question Cleo, though knew it was stupid. "I still did not understand. Marie so happy. Brolga is so nervous and concerned. And he's usually such a selfish bastard. I love children - they're lovely and soft, only when" looked at all the foals around. -"do not misbehave. And, as Marie said: "it is very valuable for mothers". Mothers. What about the fathers? I never knew and don't know who my father was."

In these reflections, Cleo did not notice the lack of Broly about yourself. Her heart was beating with fear at the thought that she will soon become a mother. Surely she will have a foal? She's... well, Cleo and suddenly the foal! It seemed kind of fiction, a story, a bad dream that never wanted to end. And the growing belly only confirmed the veracity of the entire situation.

Brolga reported that goes on the hunt. Again for new mares. In his herd every day became more and more horses.

After seeing it, Cleo walked away from the others and began to enjoy the cool clean spring air, thinking about his current situation.

The herd had four pregnant mares: Marie, Nita, Peaks, Month. They also from day to day waiting for tiny babies. The father of the unborn babies was the leader Brolga.

This time, Marie was waiting for him, too.

Zacky and Laurel became mothers, from Bragi also, two days ago. They had exactly themselves and were proud.

Zuccini have a daughter like her: diamonds are a bit smaller. Chang.

Laurini have a daughter like her: star with a wide blaze, extending to the nostrils. Chiclana.

Aranda did not expect anyone.

Suddenly Cleo felt inside jolt and nervously laughed. She thought that she needed the support of their former owner. But where is his hut? She doesn't know, Brolga does not hold, the other will not help either. Thinking about how to cope with childbirth other mares, she went to her herd and began to eat grass.

But suddenly again felt a sudden and terrible flash of pain in my stomach! She had never felt such pain and could hardly stand on his feet...

She screamed as loud as I could, asking for help.

-I! I...! I think I aurablaze.

It is necessary at this moment to hide. This is not the place, it should be possible to hide. Need to go to the place where usually was always late Clio - as shown by her Brolga when I found out about the baby.

Another flash of pain pierced the body of the Mare. Cleo fell to the ground. But he raised himself. It is necessary to go into the woods. We have to get out in the woods. Need to hide, immediately to hide, Oh why is it not found a safe place in advance?!

Warning and Marie went.

The air was rocked by a fierce, thundering scream.

A few horses grazing nearby lifted his head and cautiously moved his ears.

Young chestnut, beautiful, proud stallion, the owner of this herd, trot ran forward and lift your front foot, pricked up his ears, sniffing and peering the forest where the cry came from.

Blew a gentle breeze, and his nostrils in excitement widened, catching the scent of another stallion. A fierce cry was repeated, this time much closer.

The young stallion rushed to the herd with grazing: two he has Bay Mare, one dark with a grown-up foal, red and still very young, Dun.

All were moving restlessly, sensing that something was wrong and began to retreat to the West.

Letting your little herd, a young horse trot again moved to the woods.

Now the cry sounded very close, yielding an echo from the mountain tops. After waiting a few seconds, the chestnut is still raised his head towards heaven and loudly answered the call.

In a few minutes on the edge of the forest I saw a big gray stallion. He headed straight to to sorree, lifting his feet high, furiously snorting and grinning.

Evil young stallion pinned his ears and stood up on its hind legs, hooves flailing the air, and then, down, trot rushed to the enemy, ready to defend his small herd.

They stopped about seven metres from each other, tensely peering into a stronger opponent, impatiently motosega head and digging the ground with his hooves.

The stranger was confident in his advantage. He was skilled and strong, this boy would not beat him!

-Who is that?! -required chestnut. -I Rocks!

-I the mighty Brolga! -introduced the. -You have, I see there is a pretty good haul in addition to my herd, thank you.

Brolga in his victory no doubt. Especially when you consider how easy it will be able to win them. He is a fighter, and chestnut - young and inexperienced.

But chestnut, it seems, is not just going to give him their mares. He nervously danced, almost without moving, waving his tail, curving neck, pranced and teased in every way Bralgu.

Brolga is pretty angry. How can he not appreciate the power of the mighty thunder of the Cascade Mountains?! Really hoping to defend their mares?

Furious hooves hitting the ground, the Brolga rushed to the enemy. The boy shook his mane and sprang forward.

Dodging clashes, chestnut rapidly described a circle along the edge of the forest, and again galloped on the enemy. But Brolga suddenly rose on his hind legs, and the boy skidded to a stop, raising a cloud of dust. But Dodge failed and he received a strong blow in the neck.

Bouncing several metres, the chestnut shook his head, clearly assessing the strength of the opponent.

Brolga slowly began to come right. Some time they cut a wide Krige, primerivayas, garcea and furiously in the air.

Then the grey stallion suddenly lunged at the opponent. Chestnut bravely met him, shot the front legs, and they finally agreed.

All around was heard the thud of hooves on the ground and body, loud cries of fighting for power stallions. The youngster famously dodged the blows, but Brolga was hitting hard and accurately, exhausting inexperienced opponent.

Chestnut soon rebounded from the older stallion, his head bowed, looked askance at him with malicious eyes. His breath wheezing out of his nostrils, lathered on the skin, I could see the blood stains.

The mares started to worry about her husband. Colt was shaking so was heard knocking his bones.

Kind of tired of the enemy cheered Brolga and he again rushed to the youngster. He once famously dodged the attack and prislonyas to the ground, ran off to the side. The grey stallion followed him. The frightened boy screamed and bounced again, but having received a powerful blow to the back.

Now Brolga saw chestnut doubts in their abilities. He obviously was tired, his eyes acquired a hunted expression, but to give the herd Brolga he still didn't want to. Well, if need be, he'll change his mind.

-Give that I need and disperse peacefully.

-Went from here!

Shrapnel, Brolga again rushed to the opponent. Chestnut again stood on its hind legs, pretty much pushing the enemy in the chest. Then, gathering strength, he turned and really hurt his neck. But this move was wrong. Brolga tightly grabbed the young man at the withers and he fearfully cried.

Resting his hooves into the ground, the chestnut ran with all his might, but to break him failed. This was dangerous, Brolga now, could even kill him. Twitching again, he gave a stifled scream, fearing not for the herd, but for their lives.

With a swipe of his tail, he lifted his leg and hit Brolga in the chest. He was a little shaken, and the youngster still managed to get out. Uttering a loud cry, he leaped to one side, shook his head and quickly rushed away from the valley, into the forest.

Brolga stood on its hind legs and uttered a loud victorious cry. He knew that to win, the youngster was not even worth to fight, he simply didn't stand a chance. A toss of her mane, Brolga, tired but happy went to now his mares to join the herd.

Oh, how the belly is hanging out.

Ah... Here it is, the same ravine!

After several minutes of painful wanderings around the Bush, she fell.

She was breathing very often, her eyes darkened, from the mouth pulled out the screams. Consciousness is clouded from the pain. She had never felt before. And even did not notice how, after politichnogo scream, fainted from fatigue when it was all over...

She woke up from that, like someone beating on her side. And someone groans.

Learning tiny little voice, Cleo slowly raised her head and pulling the nose of the air exhaled softly. He turned and saw slippery, wet stallion...

Girl... This beautiful girl...

The wind blew through the neighborhood with a loud victorious cry. Looks like Brolga again came out the winner of the fight.

Cleo smiled with happiness... After such a painful anguish she sees something that's not expected to rejoice.

The first foal was breathing and looked at me with her big dark green eyes.

Reassured, Cleo peacefully sighed and stooped to lying at his feet of his newborn daughter.

-Beauty...

The filly was soft, light grey color, which obviously inherited from his father (let Brolga and darker), peeled almonds hair. Now she's quietly snoring in the grass, leaning against mother's legs.

Her happiness... her sun... her little daughter...

-Hello baby-little one. I am a mother of yours. and began to lick her baby.

Little pulled his head higher, trying to show that it is a feeling she likes to stop.

But soon Cleo is stopped. Visited the neighborhood and checked the smells in the presence of a hazard poked the nose of their offspring. Softly zerjav, that with effort and raised the neck head and looked at mother.

-Get up. We have to go. -pushed the daughter nose.

They really did have to go. If Broly managed to defeat and capture several mares, now he was supposed to lead to increased herd back to the pasture, which was East of the forest.

Most likely, Brolga will lead them by the secret path, which runs near here. There's Cleo and daughter will have to join the herd, otherwise you'll have to catch up. And with a newborn foal is not very convenient.

-Come on. pushed daughter. -Come on.

The girl anxiously snickered, but tried to get up and stand on their fine and too weak legs. They went home in all directions and she fell to the ground. After many attempts, she finally screeched rose to his feet and began to gallop joyfully around mother.

And on the front legs, the markings with the capture putevogo joint.

Cleo loudly, but happily whinnied, and she struggled.

-Clever. -he praised her.

What is it she's thin and tiny... So beautiful...

Pushing the daughter of the nose, brought her to the most gentle place in the ravine and taking a few SIPS from the stream, briskly jumped up.

Baby frightened neighing alone, and then tried to repeat the same for the mother. But slim legs were still too weak for jumping, even "step" was not high.

Again thinly zerjav, she began to climb out of the ravine. Cleo back down, and, pushing the nose a couple of times, he jumped up.

After a few minutes of effort, the girl managed to get out of the ravine and stand beside his mother.

-That's clever. -praised Cleo and licked her on the muzzle.

-Bi. -said the girl. -Bi.

What? Hungry?

Yes. It is necessary to feed a newborn.

Gray baby, instinctively, went to her mother and shoved her head to the rear feet.

Cleo from touch, a shiver took. What a feeling...

After waiting and deciding that she was already quite a while, Cleo nocerino head blown off.

-Now move.

Baby first Podewils unexpected behavior of the mother, but quickly agnula and podpisav went next. She didn't know where they should go.

It was almost evening and the air became a little cooler. After a short way Cleo stopped in an open clearing, overgrown with soft delicious grass near the secret trail, to eat and to give the newborn to rest.

The Mare with interest and slight shock, looked at all around, blinking in the sunlight. Her small ears and nostrils are constantly moving, trying to catch the new sounds and smells.

After a while Cleo is caught in the air the smells of other horses, including Brolga. It pleased her - it didn't want to come across another one of the other leader. And so one was enough.

Brolga, it seems just sniffed them and have whinnied a greeting already.

The filly in horror rushed to the mother, anxiously wiggling their ears and brigiba knees.

Cleo, softly responding to the greeting, reassured her daughter and went towards the herd.

Brolga are not without interest jumped to him. Inspected and sniffed shaking his newborn daughter.

It seemed that nothing good grin of the leader is not foreshadowed. But it was deceptive.

Girl. -he said quietly. -What did you call it? -asked Cleo.

I don't know. replied the Mare. I don't know how. But I have some. The owners called by the first letters of the names of the parents, that's what I thought: Caucasian, Katana, Barco, Bilon, Canada, Canadian, Kanaga, Kang, Becta.

Silly Mare you Cleo. growled Brolga.

Such stupid names to give to his successor, but the decision of the little people again! Oh... what a stupid Mare, this Cleo.

He looked at his daughter. On my pride. And the thought came to him.

-Bun-Bun. he said. -You will be called, bun-bun. My little pride. -rubbed her nose.

The filly agnula, showing that she liked it.

He nodded again and headed forward on the trail, leading the additions to the herd.

Cleo gasped at the decision of her husband, but what can you do, smiled at her daughter and encouraging her, went for the herd.

Little bun-bun trotted after her, trying to keep up.

She had to learn a lot of new, interesting and even dangerous.


End file.
